Karma
by Gavroche T
Summary: Kayla Dymond is the new girl at Wammy's House and, like most at Wammy's, she has secrets and a past. So when she befriends Matt, Mello and Near, can they help her? NNot just that, can they stop themselves from falling for her? Rated T for cutting, language and detailed violence.


Karma

A/N

HEY GUYS! I know this is stupid, adding a story when I still have 2 to complete, but I couldn't resist. I have a new love. (2nd to Les Mis. Les Mis will always be number 1.) and that is Death Note. And I've made another OC. So this is a romance story between my OC (Karma) and one of the boy's at Wammy's House. Problem is, I don't know who. Haven't thought that far. Not L. Mello, Matt or Near. I don't know... Comment who you think. :)

I have made an outfit on Polyvore, what I want Karma's style to be like. It's a cross between Emo/Goth/Punk.

Near is 15, Mello is 17, Matt is 16, L is 20 and Karma is 15.

So here it is. Karma.

"Have you seen the new girl?"

"She looks so Emo!"

"And I bet £100 that's not her real hair colour."

Kayla ignored the comments as she walked through the dining hall of Wammy's House. She sat down at an empty table and buried her head in her arms. Why was she here? Why was she at an orphanage. She wasn't even an orphan. She wasn't a child prodigy, nor a genius. She could sing, and was good at the subjects at school, but that was about as far as her skills stretched to. She sat up, closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her deep purple hair, thinking about why she was here. She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice two boys sit across the table from her. One was wearing goggles and playing on a PSP and the other had chin length blonde hair and had a bar of chocolate in his hands.

"I'm gonna kill Near one day! He never listens, only plays with stupid robots!" The blonde one exclaimed.

"Calm down, Mello. He's just 15." The other one said.

"It's ju-" Mello paused, and pointed to Kayla. He mouthed to Matt "Who's that?" Matt looked at the purple headed girl and shrugged.

Kayla hadn't heard any of their conversation, so was completely unaware that it had changed from Near to herself. She opened her eyes to find the two boys staring at her. "Sorry, I didn't realise you were sitting here. I'll leave." She said, standing up from her chair.

"No it's fine." Matt said, pausing his game and placing the console back in his pocket. "So, what's your name?"

"Ka-" She paused. She was just about to say her real name to them, despite the fact that when she'd first came here L had specifically told her to use her alias. "Karma. My name's Karma."

"Cool name. I'm Matt." The gamer said.

"I'm Mello." Said the other, before taking a massive bite out of the chocolate.

"Cool. Nice to meet you." She said, fiddling with the many bracelets she was wearing.

"How long you been here at Wammy's?" Matt asked.

Karma was about to reply when Roger, the second owner of Wammy's, walked into the room and towards herself and the two boys. "Karma, Matt, Mello." He said, addressing the Trio.

"Hey, Roger." The two boys said. Karma quietly said "Hello." and looked down at her bracelets again.

"Karma, I have a little problem."

"Hmm. What is it?" Karma asked, still looking down at her various cuffs.

"There are no girls rooms left."

That got Karma's attention. "Where am I meant to sleep then?"

"In one of the boys dorms." Karma raised an eyebrow as Matt and Mello snickered. "It'll only be until the end of the month, then some girls will leave and you'll move to the girl's dormitory's, if you want to, that is."

"Fine. So, where am I staying?"

"With these two, actually." Roger said, indicating the two snickering boys. They'd shut up when he'd said that though.

"Wait. We have to share our dorm room with a _girl_?" Mello said loudly, causing everyone in the room to look at him.

"Yes." Roger said. "I could put her in with Near though. It's her choice."

"Um, I don't mind. It's up to the boys." She said, looking back down at her wrists.

"So, shall I put her in with Near, or with you guys?"

"With us." Matt said before Mello got a chance to decline. "It's fine."

"Is that OK Mello?"

Mello looked at Karma then Matt, then back to Roger. "Yes. It's fine."

Roger nodded. "OK then. I'll show you to your room then, shall I?"


End file.
